1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timely provisioning of information related to breaking news, and more particularly, to associating related breaking news headline with news stories from different content providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the meteoric rise in popularity of the internet, vast amounts of information are available on the internet. In fact, users rely on the internet as a preferred source for obtaining information on breaking news. Breaking news relate to brief information about events that are currently happening. Online news service providers receive the breaking news from a plurality of content providers and present the breaking news as and when they are received from the content providers. In a rush to be the first to provide the information on the breaking news, the content providers usually provide the breaking news headlines as news flash or news “slug” and follow it up with additional information on the breaking news. When the service providers receive the breaking news flash and related news stories from a plurality of content providers, they aggregate the breaking news headlines and the related information on the breaking news from the same content provider and present the breaking news to the users on a first come first served basis.
With the drive to provide the information faster to the users, the content providers may, however, provide information that may be incomplete, lack sufficient data/depth or may include factual errors. The service providers currently do not have the ability to inter-relate information obtained from other content provider sources with the breaking news headline from a particular content provider. Lack of sufficient depth/data or incomplete information may result in driving away the users from the service provider's website. It would be advantageous if the service providers have the ability to inter-relate breaking news with news stories from various content providers so as to keep the users engaged with quality news stories.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.